


The Return of Freddy Simmonds

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Inception Kink meme (a year ago, where did the time go?):<br/>There is only one way Eames runs interference these days.<br/>"Freddie! Freddie Simmons! My god, it is you isn't it?"</p><p>But one time--oh, God, it actually IS him!</p><p>Freddie Simmons is back in Eames' life.</p><p>(I double-checked the spelling and came up with Freddy Simmonds, so that's changed from my original fill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Freddy Simmonds

"Freddy! Freddy Simmonds! My god, it is you, isn't it?" Eames shouted jovially as he made his way across the bar, while Cobb and Arthur quickly left through the back door.

The man at the bar turned around at Eames’ words.

"Eames, is that you, you sodding git? How long has it been? Six, seven years?"

Eames stopped briefly. "Fuck me, it is him," he muttered before pasting a broad grin on his face. He walked up to Freddy, holding out his hand.

"Freddy, you grotty little wanker! How are you?" The two men shook hands.

"Oh, can't complain-" Eames’ fist shot out, catching Freddy on the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

"That was for Adelaide, you bastard," Eames smiled down at him before offering his hand to help him up. "Now, get up, buy me that drink I owe you, and catch me up on the latest." He pulled Freddy to his feet and clapped him on the back, signalling the bartender for two drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that my kink meme fills are highly lacking in actual kink.  
> Also, I apologize for any misuse/cliched use of Britishisms.


End file.
